Lovely Betrayal
by NSSP.SaruWatari
Summary: AU in a dark time where you can t trust anyone, Alfred wants Arthur Kirkland dead. He hires the best assasin team in america, but he may know more than hes letting on. Seychelles/UK i like it!
1. Chapter 1

These were dark times. Everyone was either reporting on you to an assassin or planning to kill you themselves. People sent assasins and spys everywhere to everyone. Some fell for it some didn`t. If you had a past enemy they had to be eliminated because you couldn`t take the chance of a grudge. Even the love of your life could turn on you in a second. But people were dull. Acted as if nothing was going on. They could be making out with someone one night, setting an assassin on them the next. They continued everyday life as if they weren`t afraid for their lives.

* * *

Alfred found his way into the darkest corner of the club. The music was loud, and he couldn`t be here long. He took a seat across from a man. The man was unrecognizable which told Alfred he had the right man. "I hear you will take care of somebody?" He said in a cautious tone. Yes, it was foolish to trust an assassin agency. They were loyal to no one. You could purchase an assassin and it could be the very same one the person you were trying to kill sent after you.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Gender and how much you`ve got on you." Alfred took out his wallet which he had stuffed full before arriving.

"Male." He recited. "About 23."

"That`ll do. Come. I`ll show you our workers." The man stood and briskly walked off, looking oddly casual for a man in a suit in a dance club.

Alfred followed close behind, getting into the cab with him. Ten minutes later he found himself in front of an office building. Nothing extraordinary, and the blonde couldn`t help but be disappointed. The building was a gray-brown and was very worn down. He wondered how in the hell this could be an assassin head quarters.

"Are you coming?" The man was at the entrance to a dark ally. Alfred blushed and followed after him, pausing cautiously at the dead end. Was this man about to kill him? Was he the assassin? But the man simply punched in a code into a hidden keypad on the wall, which flooded the ally with white light when a door opened. The two quickly left and shut the door. Locking it the official looking man turned to face the blonde before him. "What you are about to see is top secret. If you even think about opening your mouth to anyone, you will be the next victim, do I make myself clear?" He didn`t wait for an answer. His voice was cold unlike the tender voice of a man who loves his job that Alfred had heard earlier. Even still Alfred swore he wouldn`t breath a word and looked around. This was how he had imagined it. Cool crisp air conditioned hallway , with light that looked too bright, reflecting off white walls. The two walked down the hallway until they reached a door. "This is one of the most advanced agencies in America the assassins have a special…advantage over our victims. The reason gender matters." With that he opened the door, the scent of perfume and sweat poured over them, hot thick air mixing with the cool sharp air in the hall.

* * *

Alfred took a step inside and looked around in shock. Instead of the black clad men in suits he had imagined, it was a room full of too pretty girls. They all seemed to be working hard and enjoying themselves. One, she seemed to be the youngest, was beating the crap out of a punching bag. Had she not been pounding so hard, she would look sweet, innocent, and too young to make damage. Another blonde was standing, expertly throwing knifes of all sizes at a target, hitting the bulls eye and backing up with every throw. Two black haired girls huddled around a beeping device on a table. The last two were finishing what looked lick a kick boxing match, neither was injured more than a bruise here and there.

"Girls! Line up we have a new client!" The official ordered and the girls dabbed at their sweat as they lined into pairs. The man walked Alfred down the line, naming the girls. "These two are," The blondes were first. Then the black haired girls, then the brunette kick boxers. "Natalia and Lilli our knifes and gun specialists. These two are sisters they are Mei and Lien they are our explosive specialists. Finally this is Fleur and Elizaveta our never failing special weapons and poisons girls. You`re lucky these two are the only free ones and they just finished a job." The brunettes groaned. Annother job. Yes, they loved their job, but it was exhausting.

"And your name is?" Elizaveta asked Alfred. He extended his hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Alfred Jones."

"Bonjour Monsieur Jones." Fleur said fluently, an accent to fit the French coming out also. "Do we have any information?"

"He has always messy blonde hair, green eyes, a British accent, and huge eyebrows." The blonde before them recited as if reporting a missing child.

"Good enough. Can you get him to the club on Adams Boulevard within half an hour?" Elizaveta asked. Alfred nodded and the girls went into the back room, letting their hair down and running brushes through them.

* * *

Their waist length tendrils were almost identical except Fleur`s were much darker, almost black. Changing into a strapless blue dress Fleur began to put her ribbons back, giving her the appearance of an island goddess. Elizaveta dressed in a black one piece short outfit that was equally tight. Fleur applied her signature scent of coconuts and ocean breeze completing her look of island goddess. Liz used the scent of roses.

"I get to do the work this time." Fleur demanded. "You got to do it last time. So now you keep watch and all that crap."

"But…you don`t even _like _British accents!"

"You know I do! I`m doing the hooking up. Argument closed to further discussion." They were about to leave the room when it shook ever so slightly. Opening the door, black smoke flooded in. Giggling filled the room. The sisters were laughing.

"We got it to work!" They giggled. The hired girls quickly left the building to avoid dirtying Fleur`s dress. On the way out they grabbed three small viles of poison and a small knife each strapping them to their bodies, and hiding them from the public eye.

* * *

They caught a cab at the office building, and went to the club Alfred had only just exited. Outside of the payphone rang, as they took a step out, Elizaveta picked it up without consideration. The official confirmed that Arthur Kirkland was in fact at the club. Hanging it up the girls split.

* * *

Fleur went backstage , sneaking up behind the main performer , the singing prostitute suddenly found a fractured ankle on her body. Fleur, playing the innocent witness, volunteered to take her place, and the managed hurriedly gave her the spot. Checking the c.d. Fleur groaned. Lady Gaga? _Really? _A head-mic was forced onto her and she was shoved behind silver streamers, just as the beginning of "Bad Romance" began.

Walking out gracefully, she sang as her eyes skimmed the crowd for her man. It was difficult as the lights

were dim, luckily Monsieur Kirkland was right up front. She got eye contact with him, never once letting it break.

_I want your love and I want you revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and all your lover`s revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

She flipped her hair at the target, captivating him in her island-like scent. Ah, yes here came her favorite part of the song~

_Je voux ton amour _

_Et je veux ta revanche_

_Je voux ton amour _

_I don`t want to be friends_

Arthur would have glowered, had he not been drunk off his ass at the time.

_Want your bad romance._

She ended the song on her knees, her face just inches from his. Sitting on the edge of the stage she began "Love Games" . She took hold of his shirt.

_Let`s have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

She drug her fingernail lightly up his neck, then slipped off the stage, walking forward to is backwards. She could feel guys touching her but it was her job to ignore them. She needed one man, and one man only.

_I`m educated in sex yes,_

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A love game, a love game_

She ground against him. He was obviously falling for it as he put his hands on her waist.

* * *

When the song came to an end, the dancers came out and Fleur`s singing was over. However, first stage was completed as he asked her to drinks. Smiling Fleur agreed, searching out Elizaveta she gave a slight nod as a signal. The target put his arm around her, and led her thought the crowd, aware of the jealous eyes on them. Arthur eyed her as if deciding what drink would be best and chose one of those irritating ones that taste like fruit loops. She stopped the waitress with a smirk. "Some red wine would be fine. Or scotch if there is none." Arthur looked at her, impressed.

"What`s your name?" He asked. That sexy British accent coming through, then he sipped someone else`s scotch.

"Chelle and you monsieur?" She asked as if she didn`t know.

He grimanced at her French. "Arthur Kirkland." She sipped her newly arrived wine and smiled. This ought to be be fun~

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY GOT TO FINSIH TYPING THIS UP! This is AU if you didn`t already notice sorry for the fail first sentance! BAD ASS HETALIA GRILZ 8D anywho i used a fan name for vietnam i got from someone else`s fic so~ Also I picked Fleur for Seychelles because it sounded more french and i wanted to make her more of a french girl with an island twist lol **


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you like to…come home to my apartment?" Arthur asked her. She smiled flirtatiously.

"…No I`m fine~." She kissed him and slipped him her false cell phone number. All of the girls had two. One for the men, one for business.

"Are you sure? I could show you a _real_ good time." He winked. He actually was very attractive. Despite the overly large eyebrows.

Fleur giggled. "I doubt you could keep up with me."

"Well then I`m anxious to prove you wrong."

"Can I have your number? Perhaps I could come over sometime later."

"If I feel like it I`ll call you." He was a tough game player. No doubt thinking he could be a one night stand.

"Very well then, shall we dance? That is if you can handle the alcohol enough to stand." She smirked, on her third, what appeared to be alcoholic but wasn`t drink. The bartender was familiar with her work. She had done a job for him once and whenever she ordered a jack and a coke it was simply the coke.

"Of course I can." She let him put his hand around her slender waist. "So where are you from with a bloody accent like that?"

"Oh I was born in Seychelles but when I turned thirteen I moved to France and when I turned eighteen I moved to America on my own and I have been living here ever since."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-one. Where might you be from?"

"I was born and grew up in London only moving here when my family got tired of the rainy climate. It gets too bloody hot here for one."

"But it seems you`re in search of a hot night yourself." She giggled grinding against him.

"Not in search. But they are always nice am I wrong?"

"Not at all." She kissed him. Fleur took hold of his coat, slipping one hand into his inner coat pocket she pulled out his PDA. Slipping it behind her into Elizaveta`s passing hand she smiled breathlessly. "I am very sorry. You seemed so…fuckable. But as we`re in public…" She winked.

"Then why don`t we get out of public?"

Fleur pretended to consider it. "Perhaps another time? I`ll meet you somewhere tomorrow night…"

"Alright. Meet me outside this club 11 o`clock sharp tomorrow night."

"Works for me monsieur. See you then." Fleur broke away from him and met Elizaveta in the black car waiting out front. "Anything good in here?"

"Everything we need to get started. The man is extremely organized seems to keep his whole life in here."

"Perfection~" Fleur squealed as they were off.

The two girls examined every feature of the PDA. Elizaveta was excited when she saw our victim and our customer had a long lasting relationship that ended rather abruptly and badly. Fleur smiled when she finally found his phone number and address. This man may be the chase of her life. Or he could just be waiting to crumble into her fingertips. Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

They entered the bright building. Alfred and their boss were laughing and having coffee. When they entered the room the Alfred man stared. Fleur blushed but Elizaveta handed their boss the PDA and all notes they had taken.

"You two look…hot."

"Stop drooling." Elizaveta snapped at the staring blond.

"Oui, it's quite ridiculous." Fleur tried to keep calm, but the staring was making her rather flustered.

"I'm sorry." Alfred muttered turning his face back to their boss.

"Good work girls. Go get changed, you're moving in to his apartment building for a while it seems. Great acting." They giggled.

"Thanks."

"Merci."

"What do they do?" Alfred asked after the girls entered the gym room.

"Seduce." The official said as if it were completely obvious. "Good day Mr. Jones." He stood and walked through a door Alfred hadn't even seen before.

* * *

"Girls are you packed?"

"Enough for a month." Elizaveta answered.

"Think you could get the job done in a month?" The official said sarcastically. Their average was two weeks or so.

"Oui. He seemed anxious enough." Fleur smirked. The two girls took their suit cases and took a taxi downtown.

* * *

Arthur was in the lounge when they entered to the room. He looked up and a confused expression crossed his face.

Elizaveta nudged her friend. "Arthur, 9 o'clock." She muttered quickly.

Fleur nodded smirking to herself. "Sir, we'd like a room."

"Hm?" The man behind the desk's eyes were a bit low on both of their faces…

"HEY! UP HERE." Elizaveta snapped, slamming the palm of her hand down on the desk.

His head snapped up. "Oh yes, we have a room available for rent…"

"We won't need it long, just a few weeks for a business meeting. " Fleur said softly.

"Well we pay by month…"

Fleur and Elizaveta had the same idea and pulled out their wallets, showing him their ID's. Their membership to their top secret organization, and a simple slender knife, carefully hidden from Arthur's view.

"Of-of course! This way." His eyes showed horror and they placed the items back in their bags following him happily.

* * *

As they passed Arthur, Fleur stayed behind. "You look a bit familiar." She winked.

"As do you, have we met? Perhaps you stole my PDA?" He smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"You left, and miraculously, as soon as you stuck your hand in my coat, the PDA was missing." He said sarcastically.

"That's ridiculous. How dare you blame me?" She seemed as hurt as she could manage.

"You're the greatest suspect. I'm onto you and your friend. Care to turn yourselves in?"

"For _what?" _

"It's obvious you're assassins. I work for the government. The _un_corrupted part anyway." He pulled his FBI badge from beneath his shirt.

"I have no idea what you mean!"

"Suit yourself miss Fleur. We have been watching you and the rest of the ladies in your agency for quite some time now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You seem to be fond of the hard way. But that's no issue." He leaned over, kissing the girls lips smirking and leaving, taking the elevator to his room.

* * *

**A/N: O.O Artie is onto ze assassinzzz. Sorry it so me SO logn to update this. I love writing this story but for some reason it takes me forever to write new chappies for this. If you're still reading this story PLEASE review so i know if anyone is still reading this...**


End file.
